Cap Kingdom
Appearance The Cap Kingdom is the first Kingdom visited in Super Mario Odyssey. It's a gloomy and monochromatic place filled with thick fog. This is used as the tutorial Kingdom. Strategy After the first cutscene plays, Cappy finds Mario unconscious on the ground. You can't wake up yet: look around first. After about half a second of looking around, you gain the ability to jump with A or B. Once you wake up, you have to chase Cappy to the highest hill, then near the Bridge, then near the bushes at the end of the Bridge. Once you chase Cappy near those locations, Cappy says "So sorry for running away like that. You startled me, and...I do startle easily... I saw what happened earlier. You've been through quite the wringer! You've landed in the Cap Kingdom. We've been under attack by the same monster that gave you such a trouncing. And to make matters worse, the fiend has kidnapped my little sister! I'd hoped to give chase to that monster in a ship of my own... Unfortunately, all of our airships were wrecked in the attack. Although, now that I think on it... I'm fairly certain there's a functioning ship in the next kingdom over. I could get us there, if only I could reach the top of Top-Hat Tower...which is being gaurded by the monster's henchmen. You know... It seems we're after the same thing... Perhaps we should team up! Let's see if we can't help!" Cappy then puts his/herself on Mario's head. Cappy then says, "...Not your style?", and "How about this?" Cappy then turns into Mario's hat. Cappy Find your way to the 'Sometimes Bridge', climb up, and throw Cappy on the switch. Cappy will say "Nice work!". Walk (or long-jump, roll, dash) to Top-Hat Tower. As you approach the Mini-Goombas, jump over them onto the higher ground, then throw Cappy at the door, and enter it. Top-Hat Tower Once you're in Top-Hat Tower, capture a Frog and jump onto the higher grounds twice. Approach the Mini-Goombas and either jump on them or avoid them. Go to the higher ground with the Mini-Goombas and get over it. Press ZL to return to normal. You can avoid the Extra-Life heart in the chest and immediately go to the top of Top-Hat Tower. Go to the right and climb to the fight. Complete the Broodal fight against Topper (Broodal) and capture the Spark Pylon. Map * Central Plaza * Top-Hat Tower Koopa Freerunning is on the top of Top-Hat Tower. Balloon World is near the Bridge. Moons # Frog-Jumping Above the Fog # Frog-Jumping from the Top Deck # Cap Kingdom Timer Challenge 1 # Good Evening, Captain Toad! # Shopping in Bonneton # Skimming the Poison Tide # Slipping Through the Poison Tide # Push-Block Peril # Hidden Among The Push-Blocks # Searching the Frog Pond # Secrets of the Frog Pond # The Forgotten Treasure # Taxi Flying Through Bonneton # Bonneter Blockade # Cap Kingdom Regular Cup # Peach in the Cap Kingdom # Found with Cap Kingdom Art # Next to Glasses Bridge # Danger Sign # Under the Big One's Brim # Fly to the Edge of the Fog # Spin the Hat, Get a Prize # Hidden in a Sunken Hat # Fog-Shrouded Platform # Bird Traveling in the Fog # Caught Hopping Near the Ship! # Taking Notes: In the Fog # Cap Kingdom Timer Challenge 2 # Cap Kingdom Master Cup # Roll On and On # Precision Rolling Category:Kingdoms